Una noche más
by Victoria Walker de Wheeler
Summary: John Watson va a casarse próximamente y nuestro querido detective londinense cae en una pequeña depresión, el doctor se entera y es cuando este le pide una última cosa antes de que se marche "Una noche más". Advertencia: ¡Slash!


**Una noche más**

* * *

_"Déjame soñar con tu cariño,  
Si vas a marchar sólo te pido."_

Llevaba días sin dormir, no comía, ni salía de su habitación ¿la causa?... su querido amigo Watson, el cual iba a casarse dentro de una semana aproximadamente entre tanto un evidente pensamiento recurría a la mente de Holmes: "El querido doctor se alejaría finalmente de su lado".

-Holmes...- una voz conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos –

-¿Watson?- se giró con ojos vacíos hacía donde sabía que provenía la voz del doctor.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó preocupado, encuclillándose a la altura del rostro de Holmes, mirando el deplorable estado de su amigo.

Perplejo, de ese modo se quedó al sentir la mano del detective posarse en una suave caricia sobre su rostro.

Holmes cerró los ojos instintivamente en un intento por grabar aquella sensación sobre su tacto y mente. Suspiró tranquilamente, como disfrutando aquello que secretamente sólo había podido tener en sueños.

-Watson... Si va a marcharse sólo le pido...- comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz inusualmente calmo y débil.

_"Una noche más de amor prohibido  
Ven a compartir mi lecho frío."_

Un ligero espasmo por parte del cuerpo del doctor le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente, sus señales de nerviosismo eran tan evidentes como un libro abierto que Holmes podía leer a su antojo. Aunque no podía juzgar al doctor, después de todo, su deseo de amor oculto estaba prohibido por la misma Reina.

-Una noche más, querido Watson...- habló finalmente recargándose sobre el pecho del otro.

A pesar de no poder, o más bien querer, mirar la reacción del doctor pudo sentir como una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Fue entonces que el doctor tomó el rostro pálido que desmejoradamente lucía el detective debido al descuido, mirándole a los ojos intentando comprender lo que el otro le pedía.

-Holmes...-

-Venga a compartir mi lecho frío- respondió a la pregunta que aún no había sido formulada, dejando completamente seguro al doctor de lo que su compañero estaba pidiéndole.

_"Una noche más para comprender  
Y para llorar tu olvido."_

Holmes necesitaba aquella noche más que nada en el mundo, se desesperaba por posar su boca sobre aquellos labios que se le antojaban provocativos desde hace tiempo, respirar su aroma, sentir su piel... Que pese a ser la primera vez, definitivamente le ayudaría a comprender mejor los sentimientos por su "amigo".

Extrañamente una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por la mejilla del detective al no escuchar respuesta por parte del doctor; él mismo no se consideraba un hombre sentimental ni mucho menos, pero el silencio le dolió como nada en el mundo le había lastimado antes; además estaba el hecho de que si Watson no le regalaba esa noche, era posible que aquella única relación de "amistad" se fuera al olvido por parte del doctor... he allí la causa que más le pudo herir a Holmes.

_"Sé que te perdí y estoy consciente  
Que no supe como retenerte." _

El corazón del doctor se encogió ante tan deplorable escena, era la primera vez que Sherlock Holmes se mostraba de esa manera: vulnerable, frágil y sumido en una profunda tristeza.

-Lamento que tenga que ver tal drama- girando los ojos en dirección al techo, en busca de algo que le distrajera del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-No se disculpe- pronunció el doctor mientras pasaba su pulgar por la mejilla de Holmes, intentando desaparecer los vestigios de aquella amarga lágrima.

-Mi culpa...- se dijo a sí mismo el detective cerrando los ojos al momento que ladeaba la cabeza en busca de más contacto con la suave mano del doctor.

-Nunca supe como retenerle...- confesó tomando la mano que amablemente acariciaba su rostro.

_"Deja que mis labios te acaricien,  
Como aquella vez"_

Holmes le miro a los ojos... Aquellos ojos de mar que solía contemplar en silencio.

Y sucedió, el rostro del detective terminó con la distancia que separaba a ambos cuerpos, fundiéndose al principio en un lento y torpemente correspondido beso, que con el pasar de los segundos se fue haciendo más salvaje y desesperado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado Holmes por ese momento?

Sin saber porque, un recuerdo vino a la mente de Holmes, "su primer beso con Watson". Había sido tan tonto, arriesgado e intrépido. Fue justamente una noche que se vieron en la necesidad de compartir habitación dentro de una investigación.

Un John H. Watson pasado de copas debido a una noche de juerga 'por el bien de la investigación', dormía perdidamente a su lado, cosa que "con alevosía y ventaja" aprovechó el detective consultor para robar un beso de aquellos labios que desde hace años había anhelado.

_"Quiero conservar en mí el recuerdo,  
De tu amor..."_

Una vez que ambos tuvieron que respirar se vieron en la necesidad de disolver aquella momentánea unión, se miraron como gesto de complicidad y sin decir más Watson se posicionó sobre el detective, dejando sobre el suelo parte de su ropa, la de Holmes y sus conciencias. Continuaron con besos y caricias que al pasar de los segundos iban subiendo de tono.

El detective se encontraba ya totalmente embriagado por los labios, la saliva y el sabor de John Watson, de vez en vez sentía como su piel era tatuada por el doctor con dientes y marcas de pasión. Ese sería el recuerdo de su amor.

_"Una noche más y luego te irás,  
A buscar otro camino."_

Era la primera vez que el detective y el doctor se unían de ese modo, sin embargo sus cuerpos parecían conocer bastante bien el procedimiento a seguir, aunque es más acertado el pensar que ambos actuaban por puro instinto no tanto carnal sino con amor, pues Holmes tocaba a Watson como ninguna otra mujer lo había tocado, y el doctor le devolvía el "favor" haciéndole el amor de modo tan casto que pareciese como si fuera la primera vez para ambos.

Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron, Holmes sólo susurraba el nombre del doctor, y cuando éste comenzó a moverse, los susurros se convirtieron en gemidos y gritos de placer. Ninguno de los dos se reprimía pues sabían perfectamente que esta sería la única vez; al terminar Watson se iría terminantemente a buscar su camino junto a su querida Mary.

_"Una noche más dame tu abrigo  
Y al amanecer dame tu olvido."_

La noche fue aprovechada en su totalidad por éstos amantes, los cuales culminaron hasta que a lo lejos alumbraba el alba entre la eterna neblina londinense.

John Watson creía ser el primero en despertar, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando removió sus sábanas y encontró el lecho vacío. En su lugar había una nota escrita por el mismo puño de Holmes, que rezaba más o menos así:

_Esa noche fue no sólo un placer,  
sino un privilegio para mí.  
Sin embargo ha amanecido,  
Por favor ruego su olvido._

**-SH~**

* * *

Adoro ésta pairing. Gracias por leerme. Se agradecen profundamente los reviews y así evitamos que Gladston pague las consecuencias. ;3

¡Saludos!


End file.
